Nichijou
by NyanicornYaY
Summary: "No, Berserk! D-don't touch tha- Oh Jesus..." Blossom winced as the unpleasant sound of glass smashing was heard. Brick sighed as he set his coffee down. "I'll get the chloroform. You get the rope." Funny oneshots, drabbles collection etc. Ships, fluff, friendship.
1. Seasons Changing

**Nichijou**

* * *

><p><strong>Please enjoy this new, funny one-shot series I'm starting ahaha. 'Nichijou' means 'Daily Life' or something like that in Japanese. ^^<strong>

**The Puffs, Ruffs and Punks all live in the Powerpuff House where they go on adventures, do stuff and make you guys laugh, cry and smile. Other characters are involved too.**

**Has only been Beta read once. OTL Gomen.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>No, Berserk! D-don't touch tha- Oh Jesus..." Blossom winced as the unpleasant sound of glass smashing was heard. Brick sighed as he set his coffee down. "I'll get the chloroform. You get the rope." Funny oneshots, drabbles collection etc. Ships, fluff, friendship.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I own shit.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seasons Changing<strong>

Winter mornings were never Brick's favourite. They were cold and dark. He hated those words. A shaky yawn came from his mouth as he pulled his dressing gown tighter. Red eyes stared down into a black pool of bitter coffee. Sugar and milk and such wasn't ever his thing. More for Bubbles and the others of the house. His eyes then directed themselves to the dining room window. Ughh... _snow_. Winter was really one of Brick's most hated seasons next to Spring where there was all that rain and animals and all that bullshit. He pretty much hated any season that was cold and wet. Autumn was occasionally okay since the leaves would turn to his favourite colours: red, orange, yellow etc. Anything that looked like fire pretty much. Of course, his most favourite season was Summer. He loved the days where it was the warmest and hottest temperature with a breeze to cool off his skin.

Soft creaks were then heard on the stairs of the large house. A red-headed girl with a soft pink robe gracefully hopped down the stairs with a newspaper in hand. Brick sighed. It was beginning...

"Good morning, Red." She greeted warmly despite the weather.

"Ughh... I wish..." He folded his arms. Blossom took a seat next to Brick and turned a page on her newspaper.

"Oh? Why would that be? It seems pretty fine to me."

"Of course it would, _Ice Princess_." Brick made sure his words 'Ice Princess' were most obvious.

"Hey, what's wrong with a little bit of snow?" She took a look outside and admired the beautiful, white scenery. "Look, it's so beautiful..." She sighed, blissfully. Brick made a scoffing sound. As if!

"Look at the windows." He pointed carefully as his precise eyes glared at the frost on the windows creeping up in the corners. "The cold is already trying to get to us... Ughh..." He shivered. Blossom giggled a little at Brick's hate of cold things. Suddenly, elephant-like stomps were heard from upstairs. Oh no...

"_It's_ here..." Brick hissed. Blossom laughed lightly.

"Don't talk like she's a monster." Blossom scolded. Brick gave a sort of sarcastic laugh at that. Oh silly Blossom.

"She _is_ a monster. She's the _she devil_. She's _Him's _best friend." He ranted, saying most words with venom.

"'Sup, bitches?!" An enthusiastic voice entered the dining room. Brick made the most disgusted face.

"Good morning, Berserk." Blossom rolled her eyes. Berserk took the seat on the other side of Brick much to his dismay. The ribbon-headed girl only wore a tank top and PJ bottoms.

"God, it is freezing cold out here, the Hell?!" Well, maybe there was _some_ things that Brick could agree with Berserk.

"Well, Winter's coming, so we better prepare ourselves." Blossom stood up and walked into the kitchen to check the double fridge's contents.

"Blossoooom~!" Berserk sang in a sickeningly sweet voice. This was the voice she used when she wanted something. "Will you make me some tea, please? And bring me a chocolate muffin? Pwease?" She shouted to the kitchen. Blossom rolled her eyes, but agreed anyway.

"You're not her mother or her slave, you know..." Brick added.

"I'm not being a slave for her. She just wants a little snack. It's not like I'm dominating the world for her." Blossom countered.

_"But she probably would make you though if you _were_ her slave." _Brick thought.

"_Yeeeahh, Brick_." Brick hated her agreeing-with-x-after-being-stood-up-for voice. "We're like family now!" She still had a cute streak to her, though. Blossom brought in a tray with Berserk's English tea and chocolate muffin coated with icing dust. Berserk went for her muffin first of course. Blossom was mentally making a list of what they had to buy later for Winter.

"Mmm~! The only thing I like about Winter, though, is the fact that we get to build shit out of snow and do all sorts of Winter shit out there." Berserk brought up the season subject again. She stared at her bitten muffin. It was like snow on a muffin! Brick sighed loudly this time.

"Thank you, Berserk. See, it's not _all_ bad, Red." Blossom happily went back to her newspaper.

"Well, in Summer you get to go to the beach, visit different places, wear comfy clothes than that heavy shit in Winter... and see girls in bikinis." He said the last one quietly with a cough at the end. Eyes were rolled at that moment. Berserk drank her hot tea before talking again.

"Summer is way, way, _way_ too warm." Brick rolled his eyes.

"There's a breeze most of the time. I'd prefer an eternal Summer." Berserk tapped the table with the tip of her hand, loudly.

"Oh no you don't. Eternal Summer is _Free!_'s thing, not ours." There she went again with her Japanese cartoons. What did she call them? 'Anime'? "Eh... maybe Autumn is cooler... I don't know..." ...Brick smiled at that.

"I guess colour changing leaves are cool." Blossom butted in. "They have beautiful colours."

"Indeed." Brick smirked. He liked it when people talked good about the things he liked.

"But I like Spring too!" And there went Brick's smirk. Out the door to find it's eternal Summer. "With the pretty flowers and animals..."

"It rains, though..." Blossom muttered. Brick nodded in agreement.

"I hate it when it rains... you have to stay inside doing fuck all." Red eyes glared harshly into dark brown liquid.

"Heh. There's stuff to do inside too, you know." Blossom remembered back to a day in her childhood where she and her sisters spent the rainy day playing games.

Slow, deep footsteps made their way down the stairs. A tired Buttercup dragged herself into the dining room. Blossom was curious for her opinion on seasons.

"Hey, Buttercup. Do you have a favourite season?" Blossom had hopeful eyes. Buttercup turned slowly towards her with narrowed eyes adjusting to the light.

"Hmm?" She mumbled. Blossom spoke up a little louder, but slower.

"Do you have a favourite season?" Buttercup scratched her head. "Eh... Summer?" Brick slammed his hands down on the table.

"Summer is best season. 'Nuff said." He looked victorious. Berserk folded her arms and Blossom gave Brick a disagreeing look. Buttercup quickly made it to the kitchen before they started to argue about all the seasons again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked.<strong>


	2. Jays on Mah Feet

**Nichijou**

* * *

><p><strong>Allos, ppl! You guys really like this, I'm guessing. ^^ Haha I'm glad that you guys can put up with my crappy writing. I'm a little sick... it sucks... my stomach is killing me and I keep sneezing and getting headaches... and I can't breathe. Well at least there's no school and that bullshit. Sigh... Something funny this time! I like watching vines and stuff please enjoy blah blah blah.<strong>

**Also, if there are words in brackets, those aren't _my_ words. They're the current characters quick, mental notes. Kinda like thought speech in speech marks and italics, but these are quick and mental.**

**'Nichijou' actually means 'everyday, ordinary, regular etc', but we all know how the Puffs' 'ordinary' life is actually like... ;) Also, it's kinda like the anime/manga.**

**Oh and I turned on anon reviews, gomen. ^^"**

**AND GASPPP I FORGOT MY 'X's FOR EVERY START GOMEN.**

**The Puffs, Ruffs and Punks all live in the Powerpuff House where they go on adventures, do stuff and make you guys laugh. Other characters are involved too.**

**I Beta read this like... 3 times now. That should be enough.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>_**_**No, Berserk! D-don't touch tha- Oh Jesus..." Blossom winced as the unpleasant sound of glass smashing was heard. Brick sighed as he set his coffee down. "I'll get the chloroform. You get the rope." Funny oneshots, drabbles collection etc. Ships, fluff, friendship. **_****_Mostly PPG/RRB_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I own shit<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jays on Mah Feet<strong>**

**xxxXXXXxxx**

Butch held the shopping bag possessively. No one would be getting anywhere near his new Jays. Just barely off of the ground, he floated down the street back to the house. As he entered, his siblings and friends were of course, doing their usual thing together. They were so weird sometimes. Before he could float his way upstairs, some stupid piece of shit wanted to stick their nose (or lack of) in Butch's business. Oh wait, it was his dumb blonde brother.

"Hey, Butch! What'cha got there?" That bitch... The green-eyed boy made a mental note to school the lil' shit later. Butch turned himself to the several pairs of eyes that were now on him or his shopping bag. To tell or not to tell... That is the question! (It's not even a question...) He sighed, giving up. He would fight them all if they tried to touch them anyway.

"My new Jordans." He stated, proudly. Gasps escaped everyone's mouth just as Berserk, Boomer and Buttercup zoomed up to him with questions like "What colour are they?" and "Can I see them?" and "Where'd you get the money?"

"They're green, black and white. No you can't. I saved up, idiot." He flew away into his room where he locked the door and threw off his old trainers. A locked door wouldn't stop superpowered teens, but they wouldn't be _that_ desperate to see his new shoes... Would they?

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

"Open the fuck up, son!"

...Ugh... fucking Berserk. Of course, it _haaad_ to be her. Time to get the gun out. He laid back onto his bed and pushed his headboard back which made an opening and a machine gun dropped into his hands. Forest eyes darted around for a smart place to hide his Jordans. Theeee... uh... game stash! Butch shifted his games until an opening was made and shoved his shopping bag in there. Picking up his machine gun, he unlocked the door and it slammed open. Berserk stood there with revolvers in both hands pointing straight at Butch. Butch's machine gun was also pointed at Berserk's forehead. Both members cocked their gun.

"You wanna fight me, bruh?" The glaring male challenged. Berserk narrowed her eyes.

"Bruh. Just let me see them Jays and I'll leave peacefully." Could he trust her? Would she not do anything with them? Pfft! Fuck no! She'd probably scuff 'em.

"Back off, hoe." He warned her.

"Nuh uh, honey. I ain't going anywhere until I see some Jordans." Their cold eyes were locked into each other. Brick then floated up the stairs with an are-you-serious expression.

"Guys, just leave it. Butch, go play with your new shoes. Berserk, go fuck off." One of Berserk's arms moved to aim a gun at Brick. Her eyes never left Butch's as they were latched into a staring contest. Brick shook his head. "You know... we _are_ bulletproof..."

"Yeah we know, but guns are cooler." Butch said. Brick rolled his eyes as he left the scene to the two idiots. Therefore, Berserk could move her arm back to Butch's forehead.

"Jordans." She demanded.

"Fuck. Off." He hissed.

"I just wanna see them." She moaned. Butch glared at her.

"Can I trust you?" Berserk sighed. Time for them bargaining tricks that leaders use. Ahem...

"If you show me the Jordans, you can do whatever you want to me for the rest of the week." Butch's eyes widened and his gun holding hands almost loosened. His mind went to a different place.

"_Anything?_" He repeated, just to check. Berserk bit her lip in a way Butch found sexy.

"Absolutely anything, baby..." She said in a soft voice. Butch thought this over...

…

.

.

.

"...even tell Brick that I can play as Luigi on Mario Kart for once?" He asked, his eyes hopeful like a child's.

"Yep."

"Deal." Both party members dropped their guns to enter Butch's room. He immediately unwrapped his box and opened it to the smell of strong rubber and shoe shop. Berserk stared at the nice, showy green colour he chose for his Jordans.

"That's a really good colour palette..." She complimented.

"Yeah? I know right? At first, I thought just white and green, but I was like 'Nahhh' and got black with it."

"Hmm... I wonder if I should get some Sword Art Online ones..." She was in deep thought. Butch felt a little uncomfortable around her now. They were far too silent for Butch to handle.

"Okay okay! I showed you my Jays, now you have to do whatever for me~!" Butch smiled, innocently. Berserk huffed, waiting for her first order. "I want you to... leave." His face was serious shit, bruh. Her face slowly turned into a shocked one. "Go! Shoo! I want alone time with my Jays!" She left, slamming the door of course. Butch carefully slipped his Jays on. "It's just you and me, my little, sexy babies..."

* * *

><p>"Butch..." Buttercup stared unbelievably at her counterpart. "What... are you... doing...?" Butch looked at her as if it were obvious.<p>

"I'm keeping the Jays clean!" He was floating in the air with his legs out as if he was sitting in mid air. It was hard for Brick to get Butch out of his room after he put them on. He was so in love with his new shoes that the idiot slept in them. Brick couldn't be bothered with his shenanigans, so he let him. His dinner was brought up to him in a glass case. Just in case it stained the Jays.

"Butch, this is ridiculous. Shoes are for walking with." Butch stuck his tongue out at her.

"Bitch, you ain't need to be jellyfish at mah sexy Jays. Just because you can't get your own!" He floated onward leaving a pissed off Buttercup.

"That little bitch..."

* * *

><p>"Help!"<p>

Butch was floating around the city, making sure his Jays were kept in the air and not touching the filth ridden ground. He was about to drift his way home when he heard a scream. Of course, being the curious bastard he was, he floated towards the scene. A woman was being harassed by some guy! Oh dear God, what would Butch do? C-call the Powerpuffs? No, there would be no time. Fight the guy himself? THE NEW JORDANS! Hell no! Perhaps laser vision would work.

"Listen guy! You better put the woman down!" He shouted from a safe distance. He didn't want disgusting _humans_ touching his Jays. The man looked up to see a floating teen sitting in mid air. He burst out laughing at Butch. What was so funny?! How dare this strange human laugh at hi- Oh... his position... After he gathered himself up, he shot a round of bullets at Butch. The cautious teen saw that the bullets were going for his feet, so his brought them in. The bullets went past him.

"You..." Uh oh. "You fucking..." He had snapped. "BITCH! That was _so_ close to the Jawdins! That's it, motherfucker. You're dead, kiddo." He flew towards the man whilst his bullets pinged off of Butch's body. Butch held up the man by his collar in the air. Choking noises were heard, but were diminished when Butch threw the harasser into the ground with a crack. Butch nodded with pride. "That was for mah Jays." And he floated off once again without being able to hear the woman's thank you.

* * *

><p>"Butch, you know that I'm <em>always<em> Luigi." Brick went over this again. Jeez, you'd think he would have learned this by now. Silly Butch.

"No, Briiiiiiiiick!" Butch whined.

"Shut up, Butch." Brick ignored him as he used his Wii remote to chose Luigi. Blossom and Buttercup were rolling eyes. This was the _12__th_ time, God _damn it_! Butch inhaled deeply.

"BERSERK!" He screeched. Said girl flew in front of Brick and took his remote.

"H-hey! You-" Berserk, being smaller than Brick, pulled his collar down and made him look at her.

"Butch is Luigi this time." She made it final in a low voice. Brick glowered at her before pushing her off and dealing with it. He knew Berserk would fight him for anything. It was pointless. Her fighting for his brother just so he could be his chosen character in a game. Ridiculous!

"Yay!" The game commenced with Brick having to be _Princess Peach_.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuz eeeeverybody wanna be Luigi on Mario.<strong>

**Hope you liked.**

**Probably gotta do some bullshit ass homework now.**

**~BITCHICORNYAY**


	3. Talk Dirty To Me

**Nichijou**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to those who followed and faved and reviewed and just plain read the last one. I love you! I wanted at add some drabble into this. This one's only short, but hopefully funny.<strong>

**My drabbles are probably... under 500 words, not including the author notes and other BS.**

**The Puffs, Ruffs and Punks all live in the Powerpuff House where they go on adventures, do stuff and make you guys laugh. Other characters are involved too.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>_**_No, Berserk! D-don't touch tha- Oh Jesus..." Blossom winced as the unpleasant sound of glass smashing was heard. Brick sighed as he set his coffee down. "I'll get the chloroform. You get the rope." Funny oneshots, drabbles collection etc. Ships, fluff, friendship. Mostly PPG/RRB_**

* * *

><p><strong>I own shit<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Talk Dirty To Me<strong>

**xxxXXXXxxx**

Bubbles stared in disapproval at the state of the kitchen and living room. What had happened?! It was like someone gave Berserk a bit too much sugar again and she went on a sugar rush. To be more precise, the rooms were a mess- no... no. The rooms were either Butch's room or a dump site.

Sigh...

"It's my turn as well..." She mumbled to herself, picking up a broom. Right! Where should she start?

Just then, Boomer came in with an interesting entrance. He danced himself to Bubbles and sang to her.

"_All I really need to understand is~~ When. You,_" He gave a finishing pose. "_Talk dirty to me._" A blue eye winked sexually at Bubbles. She stared at him as if he were on drugs.

"_He's probably on cocaine... this seems like an effect cocaine would do." _She examined. Then she thought about the song he was singing.

"Um..." What other rooms were dirty? "Kitchen, living room, Butch's room... definitely Butch's room... and maybe your own." She handed Boomer her broom. "Thanks!" CHIU! She flew off quickly to avoid back talk. Boomer stared in disbelief. He frowned at the broom, but started to sweep the trash.

"Me and my big mouth..."

* * *

><p><strong>OHOHO~~<strong>

**Silly Booms.**

**Kay bye.**

**~ILoveYoucornYaY**


	4. The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

****Nichijou****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Okay, some shipping now! ^^ Y'all love Butchercup right? XD Of course there will be other ships and crack ships and everything else that everyone loves, but for now I'm doing some simple, original ships and such.<strong>**

****Also, I just finished ******_**9 mont**_******hs by DinosaursRDead and the sequel, so I really need some Butchercup to cheer me up... yeah sad stories really make me sad. There might be a little reference to that fic in here... maybe. See if you guys can spot it. ^^ Again, words in brackets mean current characters mental notes. Not long thoughts. Also, Frozen refs in here of course.****

****Also, this fic is pretty much my headcanon of the characters of PPG. ^^ Sorry if there's anything OOC about it haha, but I'm sure no one actually cares unless they are COMPLETELY OOC.****

****The Puffs, Ruffs and Punks all live in the Powerpuff House where they go on adventures, do stuff and make you guys laugh. ****Other characters are involved too.****

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>_**_**No, Berserk! D-don't touch tha- Oh Jesus..." Blossom winced as the unpleasant sound of glass smashing was heard. Brick sighed as he set his coffee down. "I'll get the chloroform. You get the rope." Funny oneshots, drabbles collection etc. Ships, fluff, friendship. **_****_Mostly PPG/RRB_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I own shit<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway<strong>**

****xxxXXXXxxx****

Ahhh! A peaceful night at the Powerpuff House. Snores sounded through a few of the rooms of the huge estate. Everyone was sleeping soundly.

Buttercup lay face flat on her bed only wearing her night tank top and panties. She was too lazy to change, you see. Her eyes peeled open and twitched. She thought she heard something... Nahhh! It was probably nothin'. Eyes went back shut.

CRASH!

Oh wait, nevermind. Eyes snapped open again. Buttercup got up and looked out of her window.

Nothing.

A knock on her door made her turn. She opened it up not realising she was half naked.

Blossom.

Her face was also a sleepy mess. Barely open eyes and folded arms. Pinky's hair was as neat as usual in her hair holder.

"Come on, Buttercup. Let's get Bubbles..."

"What's going on...?" Boomer. He looked old with only a white muscle tee on and blue boxers. Clenched eyes preparing for light to come on. Bed hair that could have been mistaken for sex hair... (Maybe he wasn't _that_ innocent...) And out came Brute with a thick duvet wrapping around her body so she looked like an onigiri. (Rice triangle thing) She looked just as confused as Boomer.

"We think it might be a monster..." Blossom drawled.

…

.

.

.

"UGHHH!" They both groaned. Buttercup could only agree.

"It's too early for this shit..." Boomer went up to the corridor window and flew out. Blossom walked on to follow him whilst Buttercup took her sweet ass time.

"I'm staying here..." Brute said in a pouting child manner. She was probably going for a midnight snack again... probably going to steal some of Butch's cereal again. She then also flew off after the rest.

Boomer and Blossom circled the found monster and began using their attacks on it. Butters flew on top of a high building to regain her energy before going to fight with them.

"Wait... for me... guys!" She tried to yell but only a tired drawl came out. Rubbing her eyes, she knew she had to get in there someday. Another _CHIU! _sounded beside her and soon by her side was her sleepy, male counterpart.

"Gasp! What evil being has bestowed upon us?!" He exclaimed in a silly manner. Buttercup grumbled lowly. Here comes her stupid counterpart to make _eeeeeeverything_ better. He was wearing what seemed to be a nightgown, but short enough that it ended at his waist. Kind of like a martial arts uniform. (Probably was, considering Butch...) Also, PJ bottoms.

"Shut up, idiot." She let out a yawn. "Imma 'bout to pound some monster's ass." She stumbled across the rooftop, Butch immediately going after her.

"Wow there... careful." Buttercup waved him off.

"I'm fine! Just a little bit tired." She stretched out to make her limbs more movable. Another yawn. Butch started to chuckle. "What? What's so funny?!" He coughed to hide his laughter.

"You're not wearing much, are you?" He had a sly grin drawn across his face whilst looking towards Buttercup's panty clad ass. Her first instincts were to cover herself with a yelp.

"You... fucking perv..." She became bright red. Before she could add more insults, the cold air drafted by, making her sneeze quite a few times.

"Heh. At lease _I_ was smart enough to put clothes on. Even though it's like boiling hot under here." He grabbed his collar and fanned it on himself.

"Seriously?" Suddenly, a shadow emerged on them and they looked up. Boomer and Blossom had thrown the monster towards the two Greens. They instinctively flew towards it with light speed, swirling together, mixing their light trails and hitting it with their strength. Said monster was sent flying straight into the air, far away with a screech. Both teens looked into the distance where they threw it.

"Good job, you two!" Blossom shouted across the night skies. Pink and blue streaks glittered away back to the house, leaving the two Greens alone. Together. In the night. The air was freezing cold, making their hot breaths into misty blows. Another sneeze came from Buttercup.

"Come on. Let's go." She said, curling up her body. Tight hands were leaving faint, but visible marks on her arms as she clutched them tightly, hoping her body heat would warm her up. She really shouldn't of left the house half naked. A soft material landed on her shoulders as she looked behind her to see Butch wrapping his (Martial Arts?) robe on her. She pulled it tighter on her, only realising that Butch was wearing no top underneath, baring his skin. Looking away was her only choice to hide her blush.

"W-won't you get cold?" She wondered.

"Nah. I'll be fine." He stretched out. "The cold never bothered me anyway." He winked. Buttercup rolled her eyes. She then proceeded to actually wear his nightgown/top thing with it ending just below her butt. The thing was huge on her, the sleeves covering her hands and slipping off of her shoulders there and then.

"_She looks... cute." _Butch realised, his face getting warmer. He leaned in, embracing his girl (_His_ girl? What?) in a warm hug with Buttercup actually letting him.

"...Thank you." She smiled into his chest as they enjoyed each others' warmth.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>GASSSSPP! MAH FEELS! QUICK, SOMEONE HOLD ME I CAN'T TAKE!<strong>**

****.****

****.****

****.****

****...I must draw this... excuse me... HSHSHSHS****

****~ButchercupYaY****


	5. FLAWLESS

**Nichijou**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I haven't updated this yet I'm sorry. I haven't finished any of the oneshots I have half written yet OTL haha. I've been busy with art life and stuff. Gotta catch up on the fanfics OMG...<strong>

**Some more drabble/dialogueish thing. ^^" Drabble is my thing now/shotshot Just kidding. It's still One-shots. But here, have some drabble.**

**Thank you to those who fav, follow, review or pretty much just read this thing. ^^ Love y'all.**

**I'll probably base most of my drabbles on songs. And only some of my One-shots. This is based on the start of 'Mane Event' and Beyonce's FLAWLESS.**

**The Puffs, Ruffs and Punks all live in the Powerpuff House where they go on adventures, do stuff and make you guys laugh. Other characters are involved too.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>_**_No, Berserk! D-don't touch tha- Oh Jesus..." Blossom winced as the unpleasant sound of glass smashing was heard. Brick sighed as he set his coffee down. "I'll get the chloroform. You get the rope." Funny oneshots, drabbles collection etc. Ships, fluff, friendship. Mostly PPG/RRB_**

* * *

><p><strong>I own shit<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flawless<strong>

**xxxXXXXxxx**

The light poured onto Butch's eyelids. Sunlight was too much for him. He turned his body to face the other way, but he hit his leg on something. (?) What...? He rose up a little to see that he was on the floor of... Brick's room... ohhhhkayyyyy. His leg had hit the bed's leg. Any harder, he would have dented it. Brick would have killed him for that. Red was still sleeping though. He stood up and faced a mirror.

"Oh my... fuck... eww..." He looked like shit. He _felt _like shit. Eww... that was totally not hot. Soon, the closet door opened and out rolled Boomer. (He also looked like shit.. ew)

"Maaaaan, what happened last night...?" He floated up to his feet and fixed himself up as much as he could. "Jesus, did you throw a tornado at me?" he asked whilst fixing his hair.

"I was wondering if I threw a tornado at _myself_." A yawn behind made them turn their heads. Brick sat up on his bed and untied his hair as he let his long locks of fire loose on his shoulders and back. He looked like a motherfuckin' princess. Simultaneous cringes happened at the thought of that.

"God dammit, Brick, why-"

"I woke up like 'dis."

"Brick, you-"

"Flawless."

"..." The two brothers looked at each other then back at Brick. "Brick, stop-"

"ALL THA SINGLE LADIES!" He threw his hands up at that. W... what.

"You... what are you..." Butch and Boomer slowly stepped their way to the door.

"I'm Brickonce." He leaned back on his bed. His brothers nodded in agreement just to buy more time to get out.

* * *

><p><strong>This... I don't even know...<strong>

**Kay bye.**

**~Nyonc****é**


	6. Sugar Rush

****Nic********hijou****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I haven't wrote since ages. I also wanna change the summary... but I don't know what to...<strong>**

****Midnight writing is my favourite kind of writing... wait... ah shit, it's not even midnight anymore... it's like ********2********am here, I'm tired af, but I wanna write for some reason, IDK.****

****Okay, you guys know the summary for this whole collection thing? Yeah, Imma finally write about it. Yep. About Berserk and some shit IDK. It was a good idea in my head don't judge.****

****If brackets may be alone with no current character to have mental thoughts for, then the mental brackets are thoughts from everyone of the characters.****

****The Puffs, Ruffs and Punks all live in the Powerpuff House where they go on adventures, do stuff and make you guys laugh. ****Other characters are involved too.****

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>_**_**No, Berserk! D-don't touch tha- Oh Jesus..." Blossom winced as the unpleasant sound of glass smashing was heard. Brick sighed as he set his coffee down. "I'll get the chloroform. You get the rope." Funny oneshots, drabbles collection etc. Ships, fluff, friendship. **_****_Mostly PPG/RRB_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I own shit<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sugar <strong>******Rush****

****xxxXXXXxxx****

"CATCH HER!" Boomer screeched. Colours darted all across the main entrance of the Puff House as Berserk bounced off of all the furniture and priceless things in flashes shouting utter nonsense and pretty much just causing a shit ton of trouble for the poor teens. _Someone_ (perhaps a certain male whose name is similar to 'bitch') left a sugar loaded chocolate cake out in the open and a certain sugar sensitive girl ended up consuming it. The high amount of sugar triggered her hyperactivity and sent her on a sugar rush. Boomer quickly produced a lasso out of electricity and caught Berserk's midriff, pulling her into him. She, however, still had quite a lot of strength in her and pulled Boomer forwards as she pushed forwards. Butch quickly grabbed the electric rope and helped to pull with his super strength. This slowed Berserk down in the air. Buttercup and Brute then tackled her down to the ground.

**"**Berserk! Will you calm down?" Buttercup said through clenched teeth as she and Brute struggled to hold Berserk down.

"N-no! I don't wanna sleep! Play time! Play time!" Berserk gave a screech as she thrashed around under the Greens' grasp. "LET ME GO!" The boys started to pull them all as Bubbles flung herself over the balcony from the second floor with the Duranium straight jacket and landed on both feet. Berserk started to flail around even harder noticing Bubbles and the God damned jacket of all of Berserk's annoyance and she eventually shook Buttercup and Brute off of her. She charged through the immense amount of corridors in the house dragging Boomer and Butch around like a strong dog dragging their owner around. The boys held tightly on the electric leash screaming as they fluently ricocheted from the walls to avoid crashing into them painfully as the leash whipped them around. The girls started to chase after them.

"Berserk! BERSERK!" Buttercup tried to reach for Butch, but he was whipped away from her grasp.

"C'mon, 'Zerky! Slow down, toots!" Brute shouted after her. Berserk increased her speed.

"That sugar has _got_ to run out soon! Come _on_!" Buttercup sighed. (How much was in that damn cake?!)

* * *

><p>CRASH!<p>

Jesus Christ! What was that? Blossom jumped up from her bed, her heart beating fast. What the fuck was going on out there?

SLAM!

She scrambled out of her bed and threw open her door in time to see a pinkish red flash go by her and an electric rope connected to her. Berserk? What the...? She furrowed her brows and tried to figure out what was going on until the crescendo of Butch and Boomer's screams came to her ears and she then saw two terrified teens flash by her room followed by Buttercup, Brute and Bubbles chasing after them. Oh no. Not again... Immediately, she flew after them into the open, spacey main entrance and into the kitchen where Brick was. The boys didn't see a cupboard come into view and smashed into it. Boomer lost control of the rope, so it disintegrated. Berserk was free! She was free! She went around knocking over things and just plain jumping around the room whilst Buttercup, Bubbles and Brute tried to catch her. They limited their use of powers, worrying that they'd break even more stuff. Blossom skidded to a halt beside Brick. She saw that Berserk was aboUT TO SMASH THAT REALLY EXPENSIVE VASE-

"No, Berserk! D-don't touch tha- Oh Jesus..." Blossom winced as the unpleasant sound of glass smashing was heard. Brick sighed as he set down his coffee. "I'll get the chloroform. You get the rope." With that, Blossom immediately went back upstairs.

* * *

><p>All of the team ended up chasing her in the corridors again.<p>

"Get back here, Berserk!" Butch tried to materialise a large, tall boulder in front of Berserk, but she just broke through the whole thing. THE WHOLE THING! Boomer tried to lasso her again, but she was too quick and moved away from the loop.

"D-does sugar give her immense strength and speed or something?!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Seems like it." Butch avoided all of Berserk's lasers. She was going to escape the house! She was going to touch EVERYTHING. The girl looked back to see that she was speeding ahead of them and soon enough, she lost them in the large house. Haha! Fuck those bitches! She was free to break stuff now. Berserk looked forward only to just realise Brick was there and ended up crashing into his sturdy chest, pushing him back a little.

"S-senpai?" He turned her around and embraced her making her blush. "What are you doing...?" She was quite aroused by this until he tightened his grip and covered her face with a cloth of chloroform mixed with Antidote X. Brick held her struggling legs with his own and waited as she eventually slipped in unconsciousness. He dropped her body onto the floor as Blossom and Bubbles swooped in and tied her up with a straight jacket and rope. Lots and lots of rope.

"God, I feel like a kidnapper..." Blossom's chest weighed heavily with guilt as she wrapped up Berserk, even though she caused so much trouble. Brick merely stretched.

"You get used to it." Blossom and Bubbles' eyes flew wide open as did their mouths.

"B-Brick!"

"Just kidding."

* * *

><p>Boomer and Butch emerged from Berserk's room and they dusted their hands.<p>

"You think she's secure enough?" Boomer asked.

"Pfft! Yeah! I mean, we Antidote Xed her so much now. And we tied her up with a kilometre rope!" They both headed downstairs to the gang who were cleaning up broken bits and pieces of Berserk's mess. Butch lowered his voice. "We finished the job." Boomer pushed him and rolled his eyes.

"Don't make it sound like we killed her off."

"Hey... that's actually not a bad idea... damn it! Why didn't we do that?" Boomer glared at his brother.

"Anyway... I think if we leave her for the night, she'll be back to normal in the morning... hopefully." He added quickly.

"Um... are you sure she's okay up there? Did you tie her good?" Blossom just had to make sure.

"Oh please! She's _fine_!" Boomer waved his hand down at her.

BANG!

"RAAAAHHHH!"

"Yep. Tooooootally fine, I tell ya'."

* * *

><p>Gasp! She was tied up and lying on her bed?! Th-this was terrible! And very uncomfortable, might she add... those stupid boys sure didn't know how to make a girl feel at ease... well, maybe Butch <em>but we're not gonna go into that<em>. She tried to move her body, but it was no use. Her mind started to go hyperactive again and her body felt energetic. She slowly started to squirm around in the large amount of rope and special straight jacket that was made for superpowered people like her. All the wriggling around made her fall off of the bed, so she let out a furious cry.

"RAAAAHHHH!" Her breath started to speed up and all she could think about was moving around and letting her limbs free. Her mind was in a whole other world. Whoa... w-where were Berserk's damn animal friends when she needed them?! Was that a giant glass of chocolate milk? Yes, she just _had_ to to drink it all. Mwahaha! Berserk! The ruler of all things necessary! Yeeees... Blossom would bow down to her in chains and rags and she would _have_ to admit that Berserk was the best leader of all! Then, she would send her to the dungeons after that. Gasp! And... and... Brick-senpai would be all hers... to kiss... to marry... to fuck... yes... Her mind was peaceful, yet her large grin looked terrifying. She started to laugh hysterically at her bizarre thoughts. Okay, maybe she wouldn't have her in rags... maybe a French maid outfit instead... Blossom in a French maid outfit, huh? Oooh... That was when Berserk's mind went somewhere else...

* * *

><p>Boomer woke up, hoping that Berserk would be calm again. He got up and headed for Berserk's room. He knocked once. No answer. He opened the door and found Berserk sleeping on the floor and drooling. Hmmm... she seemed calm. And she didn't succeed in getting out of the ropes. Fuck yeah! He knew that he had good tying skills. He then poked Berserk in the side with his foot. And again. And again.<p>

"Guhh.. wh-whaaaah...?" Berserk rolled over and wiped her drool on her shoulder, which was when she realised she was still tied up. "B... Boomer?" She squinted in the light.

"Are you calm now?" He asked.

"Um... I think so... I mean, my body feels kinda tired, actually." Boomer chuckled.

"Yeah, you used most of your superpowered stamina." He began untying Berserk and getting her out of the straight jacket. She stood up and stretched.

"Hey Boomer."

"Hm?"

"Can... can I have some-"

"No."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>God, this took like... several days. XD Hope you like. Now, I ain't a picky person, cuz I don't wanna seem like I'm forcing you to do this, but if you want <strong>****_**IF YOU WANT**_******... leave a review. On your profile, in anonymous, anon hate, normal hate, about the OS, nice comments, constructive criticism, shitty criticism or absolutely anything. That is, only if you want to or feel like it. I don't actually care haha. I'm too tired rn, if there are any grammar/spelling/bad writing bits in this, I'll probs change it later haha... I'm so tired...****


End file.
